XKids Adventures
by AceofSpades95
Summary: ONE SHOT IDEAS SUBMIT IDEAS THE MORE THE MERRIER A story about the x-kids and all the crazy mischief and adventures that they have DISCONTIUNED
1. Chapter 1 First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Adrian/Andy and any/ all of their friends and Principal Dixon is mine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

Credit goes to: Mystery Hunter

Chapter 1 First Day of School

Today would be a great day if the kids didn't have to go to school, yeah even the kids of the X-Men had to go to school and it downright sucked. (It's unfair) (It's not right)(Why can't we stay home today) those were the thoughts going through various kid's heads as they got up from their warm beds.

All their parents were all probably out of bed and dressed already. Today is not a good day thought Lexa to herself as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, not even bothering to wake Marilyn who lay sound asleep in the bed across from hers. After getting out of the shower she got dressed and headed back to her room. Marilyn was just getting out of bed. "What time is it Lexa?" asked Marilyn

"6:25" she answered

"Thanks do you think we should wake up Micah?"

"If you want to go ahead I'm heading down to breakfast," said Lexa.

Everyone that needed to be up was whether he or she wanted to be or not. "Jake can you pass the butter" asked Alex.

"Here you go," said Jake passing her the butter for toast.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Wow they seem so much better behaved than usual," said Scott.

"Oh please Scott that's cuz we're in here," said Logan.

Breakfast went by smoothly and calmly no mess nothing. After the kids had said goodbye to their parents Ororo drove them to school in the x-van.

"Daddy" called Emily from the top of the stairs still in her purple starry shirt and purple bottoms pjs.

"Yes Emily my dear" said Kurt sweetly.

"I can't find my image inducer," she said porting down in a puff of smoke next her dad.

"Okay Em Daddy'll help you find it," said Kurt grabbing hold of his daughters hand and porting to who knows where.

Kurt and Emily had ported back to the living room in their apartment and had started looking around. "Looking for this?" asked Kitty handing her daughter her pink watch.

"Thanks mommy" said Emily skipping off out of the room and downstairs for breakfast.

Downstairs in the kitchen

"Dad do I have to go to school today" asked Adrian Drake who was the mirror image of his dad same hair eyes everything.

"Yes you do," said Bobby. Adrian was about to protest when his mom came in followed by his younger brother Ashton.

"Morning boys what are you talking about?" asked Jubilee to her son and husband.

"Oh just boy stuff" said Bobby pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I see, Ashton why don't you have a seat next to your brother and I'll make everyone some pancakes how's that sound" said Jubilee.

"Sounds great aunt Jubilee" said Conrad and Emily together walking into the kitchen taking their seats. The last one to arrive at the table was Elizabeth.

"Sorry I'm late guys my mom was doing my hair," said Elizabeth.

A few minutes later everyone was done eating that's when the professor came in. " I want to make sure everyone has a great first day and that no one causes any trouble he looked specifically at Adrian when he said this also I want to remind you all that you are NOT to use your powers under any circumstances do I make my self clear" said the professor.

"Yes professor we understand" said all of the kids. They all went to grab their backpacks and wait for Jean to take them to school.

At Bayville High

Once they had been dropped off they all looked at their schedules and compared. Veronika and Micah had three classes together English Biology and World history. When they all compared their schedules they saw they all had gym together but with different teachers because some were freshman and some were sophomores. Gym was 2nd period for them. They all said quick goodbyes and headed off to their first period class which for some would be a total bore.

Drew and Chris walked toward their first period which just happened to be English. "Man I don't get it we already now English why do we have to learn it" said Chris stepping into the classroom and finding a seat. Drew did the same and took the seat right next to him. The students all talked amongst themselves until the teacher arrived.

Alexis LeBeau was in her first period French class with Jaynee and she was bored out of her mind. When the prof put in their schedules he made a mistake and put her in French 1. Her dad being Remy LeBeau or Gambit as he was called by fellow x men she could speak fluent French. She sat at her desk pulling at her gloves bored. Jaynee was sitting two desks away from her talking to a blonde kid next to her in French.

Alexis wasn't one for trouble but she was just so bored she took off one of her gloves and gave the boy in front of her a little tiny shock on the butt.

"Yowww" said the boy looking around. Alexis just looked the other way. The teacher Mrs Young didn't even notice.

"Alexis will you come up to the board and translate this please?" asked Mrs. Young.

Alexis read the board and easily translated it and sat back down. "Thank you Alexis very good" she said.

Finally first period was over and Jaynee and Alexis headed to the locker room to change for P.E. Jaynee and Alexis had both decided to take regular PE instead of fitness walking or aerobics like some other girls. The emerged from the locker room in moraine colored shorts and a goldish colored shirt with a hawk on it. Jaynee and Alexis were lucky they had the same teacher others not so much. All the freshman had to take freshman PE which sucked for them. Holly and Anna somehow managed to get the same teacher and so did Drew Chris Robbie and Jake.

Marilyn and Rustle were put in freshman PE but with different teachers. PE for the kids was all fun and exciting the freshman got to play baseball or soccer and the kids who were in fitness walking walked around the black top enjoying themselves talking and laughing.

The rest of the day went on surprisingly well it was finally lunch time. They were all starving. Once they had got their food they all sat at a big long table outside the cafeteria it was a nice day after all talking and having a good time.

At the elementary school

Emily, Conrad, Elizabeth, Ashton and Adrian had been dropped off at school at 8:30 by Jean so they'd have enough time to play before class started at 9:00. Emily and Elizabeth raised off to the swings and began swinging. Conrad was over to the monkey bars, Adrian was about to join him, but before he did he wanted to check to make sure Ashton had everything he needed. "Hey Ashton I'll be right over there on the monkey bars okay" he pointed toward the bars where Conrad was.

"Okay" said Ashton opening his bag and taking out his book and starting reading his book. Adrian took that as a cue that he could go. The bell rang 25 minutes later signaling for the kids to go to class. Adrian had gotten a pass to make sure Ashton got to class okay. Once they reached room 25 Adrian said good bye to Ashton and headed off to his class on the other side of the building room 35. Mr. Fox was Adrian's teacher. He walked into the classroom and gave Mr. Fox the note.

"Ah so you're Adrian Drake I hear you have a younger brother who's blind is he going to be okay getting around" asked .

"Oh yeah Ashton will be perfectly fine trust me he's very capable of getting around on his own" said Adrian.

"Alright then Adrian why don't you have a seat next to Tommy Stein over there" said Mr. Fox pointing to the boy with spiky black in the second row.

"Oh Mr. Fox please can you call me Andy only my parents call me Adrian" he said.

"Okay then I'll try to remember that" said Mr. Fox. Adrian took a seat where he was told.

"Hi I'm Andy or Adrian Drake as my parents call me when I'm in trouble" said Andy.

"Thomas Stein but my friends call me Tommy" he said holding out his hand for Andy to shake he shook it. So Andy is your dad Iceman?" asked Tommy

"Yeah and my mom's Jubilee the one that makes fire works" said Andy.

"That's so cool so who's powers do you have?" asked Tommy.

"My dad's" answered Andy.

"Hey Andy watch this" said Tommy as he shot a spit ball at a girl with long brown hair while Mr. Fox's back was turned.

"That's nice but look at this" said Andy as he made a stream of ice and shot it at a boy two seats across from him.

"Awesome shot this is so cool I think is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" said Tommy smiling.

In room 13 was Mrs Donaldson's third grade class. Conrad and Emily were enjoying themselves now that Mrs. Donaldson had introduced them to the class, they were currently reading in small groups of four reading Charlotte's Web. Time flew by when you were having fun. Soon it would be time for recess Emily's favorite part of the day when Mrs. D had told her and the class the schedule for the day. Mrs. D clapped her hands twice in a pattern the kids stopped what they were doing. "Recess time" said Mrs. D.

All the kids headed out the door to the playground for recess. Emily headed to the slides with her new best friends Lindsey and Ashley. Over by the 4th and 5th grade playground Ashton was sitting by the plant bed reading his book. Adrian was playing hand ball a few yards away with Tommy, Tony, and Adam. Tony and Adam were two of Tommy's fiends that Andy had gotten introduced to when they were in their reading groups.

The four boys were having a good time when out of the corner of his eye Andy noticed a tall kid approach Ashton, that made Andy mad he could tell that this kid meant trouble.

Hey there nerd watcha readin' asked the tall boy? Ashton didn't answer that sonly made the kid angrier "hey kid I'm talkin to you" yelled the boy in Ashton's face slapping the book out of his hands. Ashton was getting mad. His hand was lite up with light.

Andy was going to over there and do something he had to. "I'm going over there" he said his voice laced with anger.

"I don't think you want to do that that's Dylan Matthews Duncan Matthews son" said Adam nervously.

"Yeah well that's my brother" said Andy his right whole arm almost completely iced up. Adrian made his way over to the boy and Ashton.

"What do you want?" asked Dylan

"I want you to leave him alone" said Andy.

" Oh yeah and if I don't then what are gonna do" said Dylan moving closer to Ashton he then pushed him and made him fall. By now a small crowd had gathered around the three.

"I said leave him alone!" yelled Andy and as he did he shot a beam of ice at Dylan leaving his feet and half of his legs frozen a block of ice. Dylan screamed mutant everyone around him looked at him but did nothing no one screamed or ran. a few minutes later the principal came out brought the janitor with him with a blow torch in hand. The janitor unfroze Dylan and took him Adrian and Ashton to his office

In Principal Dixon's office

"Adrian explain yourself please as to way you attacked here" said Dixon

"He pushed by brother and I was mad I mean how could a jerk push some whom is disabled that's not right" said Andy.

"Is this true Mr. Matthews did you push Ashton?" asked Dixon

"Yes" answered Dylan

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you Adrian for disorderly conduct I've called your parents they are on their way. Dylan stuck out his tongue at Andy. He looked away. a few moments later Bobby walked in the door looking disappointed.

"What did you do" asked Bobby in a skeptical tone.

"Nothing dad it was him" Andy said pointing to Dylan and giving him a look.

"He froze Mr. Matthews here Mr. Drake if you must know" said Dixon. Bobby stared at his son wide eyed he didn't know whether to smile or be angry at him. Moments later a tall blonde muscular guy walked into the room.

"Son are you okay what did that freaks son do to you" asked Duncan glaring at Bobby.

Bobby had had it with Duncan.

"For your information Matthews your son there pushed my younger son who might I add is visually disabled now you tell me who's at fault here?" Principal Dixon cut in before this could go any farther.

"I believe both are at fault here and will both be suspended for their offenses Adrian for one seeing as you were acting in self defense for your brother yet still causing physical harm to another student and Dylan for two weeks for knowing that mutant discrimination is not tolerated in this school and for bullying another student mutant or not" said Dixon.

"You may go now," he said to both parents and children.

Back at the mansion

Bobby drove in silence back to the mansion. Jubilee was surprised to see her sons home early. "What happened" she asked slightly worried?"

"There was an incident at the school our son caused," said Bobby looking at Adrian.

"Ashton you can go upstairs your father and I need to talk to your brother privately," said Jubilee. He just nodded and left up the stairs.

"That was the most irresponsible thing you've done Adrian," said Jubilee your dad and I have no choice but to ground you for two weeks" she said.

But mom- Adrian was about to protest but his dad stopped him by putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You can go now that's the word on this matter" said Bobby. Adrian angrily left the room and went outside to think and let his frustration out. He stayed out there even after the older kids came home at 2:30. He went into the woods and went to where Uncle Logan cut wood and he iced up all the way and made two ice saws and hacked away at a few trees for a while until it got dark to where he couldn't see. Logan was sent out to get him. By the time Logan got to him he was fast asleep against a tree. Logan lifted Adrian fireman style and carried him inside and upstairs to his room.

THE END

Next chapter: Danger Room Fun


	2. Chapter 2 Danger Room Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the oc's except Adrian/Andy and any/ all of their friends Tommy Adam Tony Lindsey Ashley and Principal Dixon is mine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

Credit goes to: Meli31295

Chapter 2 Danger Room Fun

Today was Wednesday a cold and wet Wednesday it had been raining non stop since Saturday of last week. The kids had asked aunt Ororo to change the weather, but for some odd reason she wouldn't budge. "I'm bored" said Drew.

"Yeah me too let's something fun and exciting" said Alexis

"Hey guys I know what we could do" said Aden

"What's that?" asked everyone who was in the rec room

"Go to the danger room and have some fun" said Aden

"Alright then let's go" said Micah. So the six teens set off for the danger room. They all climbed into the elevator and went down to sub basement 2 where the DR was. They all got out and headed toward the control room of the DR. Once they got there they realized they needed a passcode. "Guys one small problem we need a passcode to get in" said Micah.

"Oh great now what do we do" said Drew

"Simple we get one our parents pass codes now has anyone seen their parents codes before?" asked Micah. The others shook their heads no.

"I have" said a small voice. It was Conrad he must have snuck down here after we did thought Micah to himself.

"Conrad you've seen mom or dad's code" asked Micah surprised.

"Yeah I have I've seen dad's when he took me down here a few days ago" said Conrad.

"Great so you can remember it and put it in" asked Drew hopefully

"Of course" said Conrad as he walked over to the keypad and put in the code.

"That's dad's code?" said Micah in disbelief.

"Yes can I come with you guys I'm bored too" said Conrad sweetly.

"No mom and dad would ground me for life if they knew I let you in here and you got hurt" said Micah.

"Please pretty please" asked Conrad.

"Okay you can watch in the observation room" said Micah. Conrad gave Micah a big hug and ran off to the observation room above the danger room to watch what would happen.

"Let's go get changed into our uniforms girls on the right guys on the left" said Drew.

A few minutes later the six teens came of the locker rooms and admired themselves in their uniforms. Micah's was red and black, Drew's was green and black, Aden's was white and black. The girl's uniforms were also black with different colored gloves belt boots and shoulder pads

Alexis's was red, but a different color red than Micah's, Veronika's was gray and Anna's was green, but a lighter green than Drew's uniform. Micah went to the control room and punched in a few codes and set it for level 2.

Down in the danger room

"Alright guys I've set it to level 2 all we have to do is find a golden sphere and the session will end" said Micah.

Okay easy enough right and the six teens headed into a huge simulated city in search of the golden sphere. They set out in groups of two Aden and Alexis went together, Veronika and Drew went together and Micah and Ana went together. It shouldn't be that hard to find a little sphere should it. The teens all set off in different directions. With Alexis and Aden they were walking around the city looking for any sign of the sphere.

"Yeah you know that Forge guy the one Uncle Kurt met in that other dimension he helped with the danger room and programming the new sessions and holograms and scenes and stuff so that way the stuff actually looks more realistic" explained Aden

"Still I can't believe it you know what else I can't believe." she said

"What" said Aden

"How much trouble we'll all be in if we get caught in here" said Alexis.

"Oh man you're so right" said Aden. "Let's find that sphere and fast" he said. When Aden turned the corner he ran into a tree. "What the heck". Okay last time I checked there weren't any trees in the city.

When Aden and Alexis both looked up they were amazed at what they saw it was a jungle, but not just any jungle it looked like it had been sent back to the prehistoric area. The big stegosaur st the watering hole confirmed that they could see through the trees. A crackling came on in Aden's ear it was his ear com link " I don't think were in the city any more guys" said Drew over his com.

"Pas de la merde Sherlock" said Alexis over her com to Drew.

"What did just say?" asked Drew confused. There was no answer.

"Let's not worry about that now guys and let's figure out how to get out" said Micah seriously.

"Each session has an objective right"'stated Anna.

"Yeah so all we have to is figure out what it is and voila problem solved" said Drew.

"That's easier said than done" said Veronika. So the six teens set off as a group to try and figure out what to do.

Meanwhile in the hallway of the lower levels

Adrian was walking down here to Mr. McCoy about something when a green light caught his eye. The green light meant the danger room was in use and red meant it wasn't. Curiosity got the better of him and he forgot all about Mr. McCoy and went to check it out. When he reached the control room he saw Micah's younger brother sitting there watching what was happening down below. "Whatcha doin' Conrad"'asked Andy.

He turned around in his chair and said " watching Micah and his friends".

"Oh" said Andy sitting down next to him and began watching too. "Hey Conrad wanna see something cool" he asked. Conrad nodded his head. Andy punched in a few codes he just made the danger room that much harder for the older kids. He made a boss level of sorts that you'd see in a video game.

In the danger room

The teens of young x men had just beat what they thought was the last dinosaur. They thought wrong. ROAR! "What was that" stammered Drew.

"I don't know and I-" Alexis was cut off mid sentence when a huge T-Rex came crashing through the trees.

"Everybody run for it" said Veronika and they all went in different directions out of fear but to any onlookers it could look like excellent strategy. The teens looked behind them the big T-Rex was still chasing them. As he was running Micah was formulating a plan in his head. The bigger they are the harder they fall.

"Quick everyone grab all the vines you can and meet me at the south intersection of the trees" said Micah over his com.

"Roger" said Veronika.

"Got it" said Anna.

"On it" said Aden.

"Right" said Drew.

Micah was running still thinking of what he was going to do. Then he heard a thump the dinosaur must have followed instead of the others. The big T-Rex came through the tree lining and was towering over Micah. He scrambled backwards on his feet and he wasn't looking where was going and he tripped over a tree root. The T-Rex was right upon him now, Micah was awaiting to be swallowed whole closing his eyes, but that didn't happen. When opened his eyes again he was back in then plain round danger room, his friends running up to him.

"Dude what happened" asked Drew.

"I don't know one minute I'm dino chow and then the next I'm back in here" said Micah sitting up.

"Uh guys I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but I see a short canadian man staring down at us and he looks kinda ticked" said Anna.

"Oh no dad" said Veronika and Aden together. Logan into the room fuming he looked like he was gonna blow his top.

"Hey dad what's up" stammered Aden nervously.

"What were you kids thinking you could have all been killed" yelled Logan at the six teens.

"Out of all the things you could have done today you choose an unauthorized DR session" said Logan he had only been talking or rather yelling for only a few minutes and he was already red in the face. Before he could continue the Professor came in this just made all the kids that much guilty for what they'd done.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you like Logan said any of you could have gotten hurt" said the Professor.

"But we-" started Drew. The professor put his hand up to silence him. Drew fell silent. The Professor continued.

"Since I'm not your parents I'll let them deal with your punishment" said the Professor. He had nothing more to say so he wheeled himself out of the danger room. The teens just groaned. Veronika and Aden especially loud. They had completely forgot their dad was still in the room.

"So dad any chance you'll go easy on us" asked Veronika with puppy dog eyes.

"Not a chance darlin'" said Logan walking out of the danger room his two vic- er um kids behind him. The rest of the kids walked out of the DR their respective parents waiting for them looks of disappointment on their faces. While they were walking back to the main levels Adrian snuck out of the control room and joined the group.

"Dad dad look it was Adrian he did it he changed the session" said Micah. Adrian was pulling faces at Micah. When Scott turned around he saw no one.

"Right sure son it was him alright, Micah Alexander Summers I know it was you who put my code in your the only one who could remember it" said Scott stopping at the elevator everyone else had gone up already.

"But but-" started Micah. His dad stopped him in his protest.

"That's final you and the rest of your group are to wash and wax both the X-Jet and the X-Velocity for a month no ifs ands or buts about it" said Scott. Micah just groaned and left his dad in the elevator and took the stairs instead.

THE END

Next Chapter: Rude Awakenings and Bad Hair Days


	3. Chapter 3 Rude Awakenings Bad Hair Days

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the other oc's of the x men don't belong to me but their respective owners/creators. Except Adrian/Andy and any/all of their friends and Principal Dixon and Dylan Matthews are mine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

Credit goes to: San child of the wolves

Chapter 3 Rude Awakenings and Bad Hair Days

All was quiet in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters mainly because everyone was asleep all, but one. A certain young prankster by the name of Adrian Drake couldn't sleep and when he couldn't sleep, or was bored he'd pull pranks. This one though was going to be big tailored to everyone, well mostly everyone that is over the age of 13 that is.

The only people that weren't on his to be pranked list were the younger kids and his brother Ashton. Out of the adults only the Professor and Hank escaped his pranking wrath. Andy had everything set all he had to do was wait for his victims to fall asleep then he could go to work. He snuck out of his room that he shared and quickly slid passed his parents half cracked door into the living room and out the door he was now in the mansion hallway. "Operation Rude Awakening/Bad Hair Day is a go," said Andy to himself as crept into his first victim's room with a HAZMAT suit on it would block his scent he learned that fact from Pietro Maximoff surprisingly.

Andy crept toward the sleeping Canadian he turned in his sleep like he was having a dream. Andy froze in his tracks for fear of him walking up. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping it was strange thought Andy. Andy quickly changed Logan's alarm setting to a heavy metal rock station and with his enhanced hearing it was sure to piss him off. Andy zipped out of their room and changed his friend's alarms to go off at 3 am. He did the same to all the other adults. He then set to work on the next part of his prank.

He then proceeded to go to all the guy's bathrooms and replace their shampoo and hair gel with florescent colors of hair dye. Green yellow pink bright purple orange were some of the colors he had picked. After he had finished his dastardly deed he decided to go back to his room and wait for morning, which would be soon.

He crept back into the apartment and crept into his room. "Adrian" whispered Ashton from his bed turning over to face his brother.

"Shhhhhhhh you'll wake mom and dad" hissed Andy putting a finger to his lips. Ashton just turned back around and slept for a few more hours. Andy just sat on the floor by his bed and waited. The first one to be awoken by his prank was of course Logan.

"Frosty" yelled Logan from down the hall. Adrian knew that Logan only called him Frosty either when he was poking fun at him or really mad at him and right now he seemed pretty pissed. Adrian ran as fast as he could then he remembered that he had super speed and as soon as Logan had caught up with him he speed up to 100 mph and he was gone. Logan wasn't going to give up he would catch him, but first he needed a shower he could smell his hair and it needed washing so Logan headed back to his room to take a shower.

In the kitchen

Andy was currently hiding under the kitchen table. He heard footsteps they were heavy so it wasn't Logan. Emily crawled under the table and scared Andy half to death he iced up and then realizing whom it was calmed down. "What are you doing here Em" asked Andy.

"Playing hide and seek with Jake," said Emily.

"Em listen I'm hiding because I did something the adults might not like so I'll give you ten bucks to go find a different hiding spot okay" said Andy pulling out a ten dollar bill from his back pocket.

"Okay" said Emily and bamfed to somewhere else in the mansion.

"Phew" said Andy breathing a sigh of relief. He then proceeds to carry on with his day as if nothing had gone wrong.

Upstairs in various bathrooms

Logan had just gotten out of the shower and was just drying his hair when he looked up it was bright pink. Saying that Logan was mad was a sad understatement, he was beyond furious. There weren't words to describe how made he was. He let out a string of curses. Ororo heard him and came rushing in even though he was only in a pair of black and red-checkered boxers.

"What's-" Ororo didn't get to finish her question because standing before her was her husband but he had bright pink hair.

"Once I find Frosty he's gonna be in a heap of trouble and pain when I get through with him" said Logan walking out of the bathroom into his room throwing on clothes as he went and then went out the door.

As Logan stormed down the hall he found his fellow x-men also dads with various colors of hair some blue some green others yellow and orange, but none were as strange of Bobby's his hair was completely untouched that just made Logan angrier. The dads had no choice but to go into the kitchen and face their wives and kids not to mention the Professor and Hank.

Everyone in the kitchen had to hold back his or her laughter. They had to admit their dads did look pretty funny. "Hey dad nice green hair" said Marilyn.

"Yeah uncle Scott green looks good on you," said Jake. Scott just slid into his seat and slid down in it. Logan was furiously trying to get the pink out of his hair in the kitchen sink but it would budge.

Elizabeth came up behind her short hairy uncle and said, "I like your pretty pink hair uncle Logan". That just about melted Logan his rough exterior gone and he picked up the young girl and twirled her around in his arms. Everyone was staring at Logan in awe. Logan put her down and she ran back to her dad who had bright yellow hair his bangs dyed and even brighter orange than before.

"What you never seen a guy hug his niece before having kids changes a guy what can I say" said Logan. Then he went serious for a minute "if any of you tell anybody about this there will be serious consequences" he said. Everyone nodded his or her heads in a yes fashion. (If Sabretooth could see me now he'd probably have kittens). He then went to go sit by Ororo and eat his breakfast. Everyone else just carried on eating. Just than Adrian walked into the dinning room big mistake.

"Hey guys nice hair especially you two uncle Scott uncle Logan," said Andy keeping cool and calm. He had hardly seen his dad mouth the word RUN and Andy was off out of the dinning hall and out the front door.

Most of the adults the ones who were pranked anyway started to run after the blonde prankster. The rest of the kids and teens followed the Professor and Hank to watch the chase. Andy kept running and running the adults on his tail. When he came to an obstacle like the fountain he just iced up and went over it. He made a line of ice with the air around him and watched the adults slip and slide on the ice he had made.

Andy came to his last obstacle holding him between freedom and a whole lot of yelling screaming angry adults the gate. So being as smart as he was if he vibrated his molecules fast he would be able to phase through the gate. He did he phased through the gate and kept on running never looking back.

THE END

Next Chapter: Snowball fights and hot coco

A/N: Sorry this one is Adrian centered that's just how I pictured it sorry again guys


	4. Chapter 4 Snowball Fights and Hot Coco

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the Oc's except Adrian/Andy and any/ all of their friends and Principal Dixon is mine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

Credit goes to: Meli31295

Chapter 4 Snowball Fights and Hot Coco

It was finally December the month all the kids and teens had been waiting for and it wasn't just because there wasn't school for a whole four and half weeks no okay maybe that was most of the excitement. They were also excited because they got to spend time with their parents and friends free of worry and hate of the world outside those big iron gates. All the kids and teens were currently outside having fun making snow angels or snow forts.

Jean and Hank were watching the kids play and making sure no one got hurt while sipping hot chocolate. Just then as they were talking Andy came out by the front doors. He was way more bud led up than he needed to be. His powers allowed him to be able to survive in sub zero temperatures without so much as catching a cold. Once he was sure his mom was gone he spun around in a tornado like fashion until he was only left in ski pants a long sleeve t-shirt a jacket and boots along with his favorite beanie and matching gloves.

"Better" asked Hank with a smile.

"Much better" said Andy to Hank and raced off to help his friends and brother build an awesome snow fort.

The boys were all building forts or igloos to hide in and play in while the girls were building snowmen and snow angels. Alexandra was helping her sister Elizabeth build the biggest and the best snowman when Jake and his sister Emily both ported to the same tree and made snow fall on the sisters heads. They weren't happy. The two sisters then started chasing Jake and Emily around the yard.

Whenever Alex or Elizabeth would get close to the two blue siblings they'd port just out of reach. Jake ported again, but this time wasn't looking where he was porting and landed right on Conrad and Micah's snowman. "Opppps" said Jake. That made Micah a little mad Jake needed to be more careful.

Micah then created a cannon out of red energy and proceeded to fire snowballs at Jake. Emily soon came to Jake's rescue and they both ported to the safety of the trees. That had started it no one was fully using their powers before and now they were. Jean and Hank had gone inside long before this started and Jean was currently in the kitchen talking to Amara while waiting for more hot chocolate to made.

Jean saw Scott in the hall talking to Bobby and Jamie. "Scott honey" called Jean from the doorway. Scott stopped in his tracks right before the doorway.

"Yes Jean" answered Scott.

"Could go and check the mail no ones checked it yet today" asked Jean

"Okay Jean I'll be right back guys" he said turning to Jamie and Bobby, but they had already left to where he didn't know. Scott then went to go grab the mailbox keys off the dining room table where the person who last checked the mail last left them. Scott opened the front door and walked out twirling the keys in his left hand and whistling as he went.

He was whistling so he didn't hear the look out from Aden and a perfectly aimed snowball hit Scott right in the face knocking him backwards off his feet. Marilyn and Conrad ran up to their dad. "Dad are you okay," asked Conrad.

Scott didn't answer or at least in the way the kids were expecting he threw a snowball at Nikki who was standing beside Conrad. This meant war the mail forgotten Scott ran over to his kid's fort and hit behind it. Suddenly a wave of snowballs came from both sides. Jamie and his kids got him on the right and Bobby and his two sons got him on the left.

Ashton was using his light powers to see where the others opponents were, bit also to blind some in a blinding light so his dad and brother could go on the offensive and attack head on.

Back inside the mansion

"Where's Scott with the mail he should have been here by now" said Jean as she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. Ray Sam and Roberto ran past the kitchen all decked out in snow gear.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Jean. Sam gave her a are you kidding me look and pulled her and her hot chocolate outside with Ray and Roberto. Once Jean stepped outside it's like she was looking at a war zone or battleground. It seemed everyone was out here. The Professor and Hank were watching from a safe distance away so they would get hit but still close enough to keep an eye on things.

Lexa ran over to her mom in the middle of the fight and said, " come on mom dad Marilyn and I need your help". Logan then pleated Jean in the back with a giant snowball.

"Sorry Red all is fair in love and war" said Logan and he snuck back behind a tree with Aden.

"Nice shot dad" said Aden

"Thanks Lux" said Logan to his son and they continued to get creamed by Ororo and Veronika.

Bobby Andy and Ashton were doing an excellent tag team job when they were ambushed by a horde of Jamie's. Jaynee then turned into her Aunt Storm and set a huge gust of wind their way. Robbie or Speed as he liked to be called at times grabbed a bunch of snowballs and began throwing them at everyone. Andy began to do the same. The two boys were having a lot of fun and the parents were enjoying the time that they had with their kids.

Nearly two hours later everyone was still outside, but things had died down and the war/ battle had stopped. Everyone was sprawled out in the snow in various positions or degrees of exhaustion. The only two that really weren't were Logan and Laura. All the parents had told the kids to go inside foe hot chocolate. It was time to settle down in the living room in front of the nice big fire with friend's family and nice hot cup of coco. Today had been an extraordinary day and the X-Men and their children wouldn't trade it for any other day.

THE END

Next Chapter: Christmas Eve


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the Oc's except Adrian/Andy and any/ all of their friends and Principal Dixon is mine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

Chapter 5 Christmas Eve

All was quiet was in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters because it was Christmas Eve and not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Santa would soon be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds or so we thought for who do we find on the couch in the living room Anna and Holly Da Costa snug in a bug in a rug dreaming. The TV was still on, but on low volume they were watching Christmas shows with their dad, but the girls had tired to stay up, but failed and were fast asleep on the couch.

Roberto had fallen asleep after like the sixth one they just kept playing and playing and playing non stop.

Upstairs in the Summers's apartment

Conrad was sleeping peacefully in his own room that he didn't have to share with anyone when he heard a noise outside up on the roof. So he sprung up out of bed and ran to Lexa and Marilyn's room. He crept over to Lexa's bedside and shook her lightly. "Lexa" said Conrad. "Lexa get up please" he said a little more forceful than he meant to.

"Go back to bed Conrad" moaned Lexa in her sleep.

"No I won't go until you come investigate the noise with me" he said. Lexa bolted upright.

"Noise what noise," she asked. Conrad pulled her out of bed.

"Come look come look," said Conrad he was in his blue pj bottoms that had motorcycles on them and a blue shirt. Lexa was reluctantly dragged down the hall and down the stairs by her little brother.

Downstairs in the living room

Holly heard the noise from outside and woke up her sister. "Anna get get up someone's outside," said Holly frantically.

"Who could possibly-" she didn't get to finish her sentence, because just then down the chimney came a big fat man in a red and white suit all jolly and merry. It could only be one person thought Holly to herself.

"Santa Clause" said Conrad running down the stairs. Lexa had to skip the stairs two at a time to catch up with him. Santa turned around to see four faces smiling back at him. Lexa must be dreaming here in her living was big man himself ol' Saint Nick. She pinched herself nope she wasn't dreaming.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work and filled all the stockings, and ate the cookies that were left out for him. Then he turned with a jerk and faced Conrad and out of his coat pocket he pulled a snow globe that had an image of Santa flying over the mansion it also said Merry Christmas in bright green and red letters. Conrad didn't know what to say, then Lexa elbowed lightly. "Thank you Santa" stammered Conrad he couldn't believe his eyes.

Then giving a nod and a wave to the girls up the chimney he rose! He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. The kids all heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" The kids just stood there stunned Conrad was beaming with joy. Suddenly they heard someone awaken it was Roberto.

"What just happened?" he asked surprised sitting up in his chair. Conrad had hidden the snow globe behind his back.

"Nothing dad you fell asleep watching the Christmas specials again" said Holly. Roberto then got up from his chair and turned off the TV.

"I could have sworn I heard someone else in here" said Roberto rubbing his head confused.

"Dad I think that eggnogs gone to your head" said Holly smiling at her dad.

"You're probably right sweetie no more eggnog for me then" said Roberto and headed up the stairs to his room Holly and Anna following him. Lexa just stood there for moment then spoke.

"Wow just wow" said Lexa. Conrad went up to Lexa and hugged and smiled.

"See I told you he was real" said Conrad.

"You're darn right he is come on little bro let's get back upstairs before mom and dad find out were gone" said Lexa. This was a Christmas Eve that she'd never forget.

THE END

Next Chapter: Christmas Day


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the Oc's they belong to their respective owners/creators except Adrian/Andy and any/ all of their friends and Principal Dixon is mine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

Chapter 6 Christmas Day

Today was Christmas it was finally here. Emily Wagner was asleep in her bed when she awoke with a start. She ran around the apartment banging on her brothers doors. "Get up Chris Jake its Christmas it's Christmas" she hollered excitedly. She could hear them getting up so she headed to her parents room. She bamfed into the room she was so excited she started speaking German.

"Es ist weihnachten Papa aucwachen Es sir weihnachten (1)" said Emily

"Ich bin bis ich bis liebling (2)" said Kurt. Kurt then proceeded to take a shower and get dressed for the day. Jake and Chris followed their sister out of the apartment and in the hall towards the stairs. Today was the only day where the kids didn't have to get dressed and they could all head straight for the tree.

Emily Conrad and Elizabeth all met each at the bottom of the stairs and were about to race each other to the living room when Logan stopped them. "You have to have breakfast first Aunt Ororo's making a nice big breakfast for everyone the presents can wait" said Logan. The three younger kids all hung their heads in disappointment and followed their uncle toward the dining hall.

Ororo had indeed made breakfast for them all with a little help from Rogue and Remy with the few extra guests they had to make sure they had enough food to go around. Yes the mansion had a few guests like Danielle Moonstar, Warren Worthington III, Alex Summers and Piotr and his younger sister Illyana.

Everyone knew that Warren Danielle and the Rasputin's were coming, but when Alex showed up about an hour or two after the others did it was a huge surprise for Scott as well as his kids. The breakfast was set up buffet style as always, but on a bigger scale today and they would do the same for the dinner tonight. Everyone was eating enjoying himself or herself when Jean sent a telepathic message to Micah.

"Micah you're done eating why don't you go check the mail," said Jean.

"Okay mom I'll be back in a minute" said Micah and politely excused himself from the table. Micah went to the table in the foyer and grabbed the keys off of it. Micah opened the door and tripped over something it was a basket. It was a basket full of gifts. "Dad I think you'll wanna see this," yelled Micah from the front door.

Off in the distance behind the wall at the front of the mansion was a smiling speedster. He ran off at top speed before Logan or Laura could come out and find him. Micah carried the basket back to the dining hall and plopped it down in the center of the table. "I found it on the porch and when I say found I mean tripped over" said Micah smartly. All the kids had finished eating and were waiting patiently around the tree for the adults to show up.

All the adults and Micah stared at the basket for a while before Bobby said, "let's open it and see what's inside". They all nodded silently. There were quite a few items in the basket. The Professor was given a book on psychology from Magneto, Ororo was given a lovely perfume from Pyro, Hank was given a book on Shakespeare by Magneto, and lastly Logan was given two magazines one was a gun magazine and the other was a motorcycle magazine the last gift that was in the basket he just stared at. It was a fluffy pink ball of yarn the two magazines and yarn were from none other than Sabretooth.

Logan picked it up out of the basket and popped his claws and shredded the gift it was meant to be a joke. Of course Logan was far from laughing. The first person to speak was the Professor he said, "I think the only nice thing to do is to return the favor".

"You don't mean," said Logan shocked.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean Logan you and the rest of the teachers will got to the mall and by a little something for the person who gave you a gift after we all open up the rest of our presents and gifts" said the Professor. Logan just grunted and left the kitchen in the direction of the living room where all the kids were waiting around the tree.

When Logan got there he saw the younger kids sitting crossed legged in front of the tree looking at it with anticipation. The older kids were all in their groups talking as well as the guests Piotr was talking to Warren, Kitty was talking to Danielle or rather Kitty was babbling on about something and Danielle was just smiling and nodding her head, and Alex was talking to Scott about this new car he wanted. The Professor then rolled into the center of the room by the tree the younger kids having moved out of his way. "Alright I know you've all been waiting and very patiently at that you may now open your first present".

While the adults were still in the other room the professor had sent out a telepathic message to Kitty and Kurt and told them to pass out a present to each child. Now all the kids were opening their first presents the parents that were given to them by their parents. Ashton was the first to react. "Thanks mom dad Andy you're the best" said Ashton coming up to his parents and hugging them. He went over to his brother and gave him a hug and said thank you.

"Wait Ashton I have something for you" said Andy pulling a box out from behind his back.

Andy handed him the box. Ashton opened it and his eyes went wide it was a large pale blue seashell.

"Thank you so much Andy I love it," said Ashton.

"Your welcome Ash I knew you'd like it," said Andy.

Andy was the next to open his present it was actually two in one. He opened it and immediately smiled his evil smile. Everyone looked worried, he held up the two books one was a prank book and the other was a funny joke book. This was actually just from his dad a dad to son sorta thing. Andy went up Bobby and gave him a big hug. The next gift he opened was from Logan. He got a new pair of rollerblades they were silver and black.

"You can have them if you don't ride them in the house you hear me Frosty I mean it" said Logan. Even though he knew he'd be yelling at him for riding them in the house a few days from now he still like to warn him. Andy went up to Logan and thanked him and then started watching everyone else open his or her presents.

Lexa got makeup from her parents Conrad got a new Nintendo DS game Pokémon white version, and Micah got few new music CD's by one of his favorite artists Evanescence.

For the next two hours it went on like this the kids would open presents from each and then thank them there was one present left now. It was for Conrad.

"Conrad we have one more present for you come on follow me," said Scott. He and Conrad went out the front door Scott covering Conrad's eyes so he couldn't see. " No peeking Conrad" said Scott. They finally stopped and Scott let Conrad see placed in front of him was a green diamondback "cobra" bike it was just the right size too a 20' inch boys bike. "It's from Santa he heard you really wanted one and he had his elves make you," said Scott.

"Thanks it's great," said Conrad getting on the bike and riding around.

Everyone really liked all their presents now that all the presents were opened the teachers had to go to the mall and buy something for their gift giver. Logan went to the local cigar shop and bought a box of cigars for Victor his half brother the only two other people that knew they were brothers were Ororo and the Professor. Then when they got back they put the stuff in a basket and had Andy run it over to Magneto's base.

A couple hours later

It was now dinnertime and everyone had just sat down for a nice turkey dinner made by Rogue and Remy. Everyone was laughing and talking to one another enjoying each other's company it was probably the one-day out of the whole year out of the other 364 days that they felt normal.

THE END

Next Chapter: New Year's Eve

Rough German Translation:

1. Its Christmas Daddy wake up its christmas

2. I'm up I'm darling

My Christmas Present to you all hope you enjoy it Merry Christmas Happy Hanukkah Happy Kwanzaa hope whatever you celebrate is filled with joy and love happiness family and friends


	7. Chapter 7 New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the Oc's they belong to their respective owners/creators except Adrian/Andy and any/ all of their friends and Principal Dixon is mine.

**Telepathic Speak**

"**Com Link Talk"**

Regular Speak

"_Character Thoughts"_

Chapter 7 New Year's Eve

Scott's P.O.V

Today is New Year's Eve December 31st. Now we don't normally do anything on New Years we couldn't for the longest time because of the kids being so young. Now that they're older we're going to have a surprise for the kids we're going to take them to Time Square in New York to watch the big ball drop. I just hope nothing bad or unusual happens, but with this family you never know.

Normal POV

Everyone was doing their own thing like they normally would on a normal day Jaynee and Robbie were fighting over the TV remote until they were stopped by Logan. Jake was playing video games with Robbie and winning he played a lot. Lexa and Alexis were taking a walk in the woods just talking about well girl stuff, Conrad and Emily were playing Candy Land in the rec room while their older siblings were also in the rec room, but doing their own thing some talking, some watching TV, and others just lounging on the couch or the floor.

It was New Year's Eve so everyone was just relaxing the kids doing what they wanted to do the adults doing what they wanted. They weren't going out until later so they all had the morning to do what they wanted. Logan Laura Aden and Veronika were in the danger room working out. Logan had set it to one of his sessions for the kids to try because they were always complaining the ones they got to do were too easy.

"Give up yet?" asked Logan as he dodged yet another explosive ball with Laura right by his side.

"Not a chance dad" said both siblings.

The four mutants kept on running and dodging buzz saws lasers and paint pellets. Logan and Laura didn't have any paint on them were as the twins were covered in orange paint. They came to a cavern in a cave and took their refuge there for a while. Aden was the first to speak "I don't see how you do it dad you and Aunt Laura aren't even covered in paint while Veronika and I are covered head to toe in paint".

"One word PRACTICE and lots of it" said Laura to her niece and nephew.

"Well I think that's enough rest for now let's get back out there" said Logan. The kids groaned. Everything was going great so far for Shadow and Lux when all of a sudden Sabretooth popped out of nowhere. Both were surprised and they both shot bolts of light and pure darkness at Sabretooth then as quick as he had appeared Logan and Laura decapitated him with their claws. The kids were panting and resting on a nearby rock.

"What was that?" panted Shadow.

"That my dear Veronika was Sabretooth" said Logan smugly.

"It was also a lesson in self awareness and a lesson to expect the unexpected" said Laura. The kids just looked at their aunt and scowled. Logan made a gesture to up in the control room. The mountains and rocks disappeared around them. Veronika landed on her butt with a thump.

She looked at her dad and gave him a look. He just smirked and started to walk out of the danger room with Aden by his side. Once out of the danger room the two pairs headed to their respective locker rooms and showered and changed back into their clothes, then headed back up to the main floor of the mansion.

Time lapse 9:00pm

The adults had told the kids the surprise of what they were doing for New Year's and now everyone was getting ready. Twenty minutes later when everyone was ready they headed out in various vehicles vans cars SUV's and motorcycles. Veronika rode with her dad on his bike and everyone else was either in one of the three vans or in Jean's SUV Scott was driving though he practically begged Jean to drive since his sports was too small it only fit five people.

Once Scott gave the okay that they could go Logan sped off through the gate and down the road with Veronika hanging on for dear life. It would take about an hour or two to get to time square from Bayville this for some would be a long ride. In Jean's SUV which Scott was driving the kids that Scott had in the car were all the young ones and they were driving him crazy, except Adrian and Ashton they were riding with their parents in the X-Van. "Dad are we there yet" asked Conrad.

"Almost just a few more hours" said Scott tightening his grip on the steering wheel his knuckles whitening. It took usually about two hours to get from Bayville to New York and that was without traffic and thankfully there wasn't any so far. Elizabeth and Emily were playing a card game in the back seat on their I-Pad 2's that they got for Christmas from the Professor actually everyone got something from Apple from the Professor an I-Pad 2, I-Phone that they professor called the X-Phone, a mac book air, or mac book.

The Professor was filthy rich anyway he could afford to spend all that money and he only did it for his students and his teachers no one else. Conrad was reading was listening to music on his I-pod, Jake Drew and Rustle were arguing about something and that's when Scott snapped now he never really snapped at the kids it was just they were driving him to the brink of insanity here.

"Alright they next person who speaks will get danger room sessions for a month with Logan if you three don't stop arguing" he said his face red full of anger. That shut everyone right up.

"Scott are you alright" asked Ororo over the com link device that was hooked up into everyone's vehicle so they could talk heads free without evening needing to use a cell phone.

"Yes Storm I'm alright just had a little trouble in the car that's all what's your ETA on Time Square" asked Scott now calming down.

"About 15 minutes 20 if we have to find parking" said Storm over her com link.

"Alright good we'll meet at the same time" said Scott and then the line went silent. It was about an hour later when everyone met up again but about a block away from Time Square so they all had to walk a bit to get there from where they all had to park.

"Hey Dad look isn't that Lance's Jeep" asked Lexa.

"Yes yes it is Lexa but really what's the chance of us meeting them in this big ol' crowd" said Scott gesturing to the growing crowd that was nearing Time Square.

"You're probably right," said Lexa adjusting the earpiece in her ear that let her maintain contact with the entire mansion. The cool thing was about the new communicators that Forge made was that if you tap the device twice before you speak and say the name of the person you want to talk to you and that person are the only ones that can hear that conversation and no one else can hear it. So has they finally neared the center of Time Square she tapped the earpiece twice and said "Alexis".

"**Man Alexis isn't this cool" said Lexa**

"**Yeah this is totally cool and no one else can hear our conversation finally the privacy we teenage girls deserve" said Alexis**

"**I know its so annoying when your little brother or sister wants to talk to you and you're on the phone busy, you're so lucky you're an only child" said Lexa**

"**I guess but sometimes you know it gets lonely you know just me, well actually I can't really say that because I live in a house full of people and with kids that are my own age that I can talk to so now that I think about it its not really that bad I mean it has its pros and its cons" said Alexis**

The adults had said the kids can go off and do whatever they wanted once they got their meeting place sorted out and as long as each of the younger kids had a least one older sibling or cousin then they wouldn't have to be attached to their parents the whole night. Around Time Square they had little vendors here and there with souvenirs and some even had food not a lot just little snacks and drinks and things.

A lot of the older kids the ones who didn't have a younger sibling following were just walking around on the sidewalk talking to one another having a good time they had a good while before the needed to be back it was 10:10 now they need to back at their meeting place at 11:15 so they had roughly an hour to themselves to just walk and talk and enjoy each others company.

Many of the young teens had gotten money from their reluctant parents and went of to the vendors to have some fun of their own. While Ashton and Holly were waiting in line at one of the game booths Andy had decided he was too impatient to wait and went somewhere else. He was walking around aimlessly when he found what he wanted a darts game booth he was headed over there when he bumped into someone rather hard he might add. "HeywatchyourgoingmanI'mwalkinghere" said the boy. Andy was stunned he didn't know what to say.

"No why don't you watch it dude you should have looked where you were going" said Andy

"No you should have" said the boy and pushed past Andy rudely. Walking toward the dart board game Andy couldn't shake the feeling that he knew that kid from somewhere he talked extremely fast too just like someone else he knew.

"_The kids didn't look like that person he thought he looked like so it couldn't be him" thought Andy_

"_Oh well might as well play while I'm here I've only got a few minutes before I have to meet Ashton and Holly back at that booth and then walk back to the meeting place" thought Andy to himself. _So Andy stuck around the dart game booth and played that game and a few others that were nearby to pass the time. Before he knew it was 10:45 he had to meet Ashton and Holly and a few others by the soda bottle booth game at 10:30 he was 15 minutes late.

"Oh crap" said Andy aloud to himself and ran super fast to the booth to meet his friends and his brother. "Sorry I'm late guys I got caught up with something but I'm here now let's get back before our parents go crazy looking for us" said Andy.

"Alright let's go," said Robbie.

"Okay" said Holly.

"Yeah we probably should mom'll be worried" said Ashton.

So the four kids headed back to the meeting place to meet their other friends or older siblings and then they all headed to meet their parents who were standing around talking. The adults all looked around to see their kids standing there looking at them by now it was 11:50 only 10 more minutes that's when everyone started to count down around them so they thought they'd all join in.

10 minutes

9 minutes

8 minutes

7 minutes

6 minutes

5 minutes

4 minutes

3 minutes

2 minutes

1 minute

Happy New Year everyone shouted aloud as the big ball dropped making a loud dinging sound. That was it 2011 was over and 2012 was here. That's funny wasn't the world supposed to end right now or actually a few days ago but hey were all still here in one piece _the Mayans must have been wrong_ thought Andy to himself and joined in to celebratory hugging and whooping with his family and friends. Although he still couldn't get the strange feeling that someone was watching him out of his head.

THE END

Next Chapter: Joyriding

A/N: Hope everyone liked it and has a good New Year. Wait hold up wasn't the world supposed end like on December 22nd huh that's weird, you don't feel any different do you I sure don't. They (the Mayans) must have been wrong then. All my friends were freaking out and preparing for the end for nothing.


	8. Chapter 8 Joyriding

Author note- I still need Oc's both acolyte and a son for Pyro. **Also new ideas are welcomed from anybody you don't even have to have read all the chapters or even have reviewed I just need ideas pretty please with sugar on top. **

**If you still want to submit an OC the forms are on my Profile now.**

Author note- sorry for the long wait everyone this chapter took me a lot longer than it should have. Also Kate is just a name I made up its no one's OC just so you all know.

Hope you enjoy. The future chapters shouldn't take me nearly as long (evil place where we learn kept me from writing). I should be able to update every other weekend I'm a very busy person.

Disclaimer: I don't own x men or the Oc's they belong to their respective owners/creators except Adrian/Andy and any/ all of their friends and Principal Dixon is mine.

**Telepathic Speak**

"**Com Link Talk"**

Regular Speak

"_Character Thoughts"_

Chapter 8 Joyriding

It was late at night around 10:00 and everyone was supposed to be in bed by now and if they weren't they'd be in huge trouble, but they knew that and that was a risk they were all willing to take. Andrew, Adrian, Robbie and Alexis were sneaking out to take the X-Van for a little joyride. Alexis would be the one driving of course she was the oldest and therefore would probably take most of the blame anyway.

All the kids had snuck out of their rooms with ease it was getting downstairs without anyone hearing that was the problem. They all surprisingly made it downstairs without waking anyone a miracle.

Alexis grabbed the x van keys off the table in the foyer and they all heard to the garage. She was driving because she was the oldest and knew how to drive there was no way she was trusting a thirteen or fourteen year old to drive. So they all piled into the x van and took off. Alexis was in the drivers seat while Andy was in the passenger seat. Andrew and Robbie were in the back.

Alexis was driving along when Andy got an idea "hey do any of you get dizzy when going upside down?" he asked. They all shook their heads no. "Good". He then proceeds to make an ice loop de loop and made Alexis drive up it. They all screamed in delight.

"Man this is awesome," said Robbie.

"Yeah this is so cool I can't wait until I can drive," said Drew.

"Whoa man that was fun," said Andy. He started pushing random buttons in the van.

Alexis pushed a lever forward it didn't do anything. "Hey how about this one" said Drew pushing a button next to that same lever that Andy pushed.

"Oh man this x van is lame it doesn't do anything" he said sitting back in his seat.

"Try all the other buttons," said Drew.

"Let me try some," said Robbie.

So they did Robbie pushed a few buttons and unknown to them they had released missiles, but lucky they landed in the nearby lake. Thinking that the van was totally lame and didn't do anything they headed back to the mansion. When they got back Alexis parked the van and went back inside the mansion to her room.

All the other joy riders did the same. Andy flopped down on his bed he was exhausted. He had only bee in his room for not even five minutes and then he heard the Professor in his head. **"Adrian there will be an early morning session with Logan today get changed and meet Logan and Scott by the elevator"** said the Professor in his head.

Andy groaned. He really didn't feel like it but he knew skipping it wouldn't be a good idea. So he got dressed in his uniform and headed down to the elevator. "So you got the call too" asked Robbie as he rubbed his tired eyes and got into the elevator with Andy.

"Yeah I did and guess what Micah's dad said I could try piloting today," said Andy smiling.

"What that's not fair," said Anna coming up behind the two boys as she entered the elevator and it closed descending to the danger room. "We're two or three years older than you we'll probably become X-Men before you" she said outraged.

"I guess he thinks I have potential now let's get down there before Wolverine this time I don't wanna run laps again" said Andy. The three kids hurried to the danger room. When they got there they already saw everyone was there including Logan.

"Nice of you three to join us" said Logan.

"We woke up late," said Robbie sheepishly.

"Alright just don't let it be a habit" said Logan. "Now we won't be doing the simulator today its under repairs" said Logan. There were cheers of joy. "So instead we'll be testing your motor skills," he's said as he pointed toward the x jet.

"Does this demo mean we'll get to pilot the real jet this time" asked Drew hopefully.

Logan smirked "yeah like that'll happen" said Logan. They all walked up and out of the hangar toward the garage. "Let's try something a little smaller like the x van" said Wolverine as the garage doors went up. He almost screamed. "What happened to the van?" he roared in angrier.

"I bet I know," said Cyclops looking accusingly at Kyle.

"Cyclops I swear I was here all night Andy can vouch for me" said Kyle slightly angry he made that Cyclops didn't believe him. So Kyle just lost it and the ground started to shake it knocked everyone down to the ground including Cyclops. Cyclops got knocked over on his butt in front of all the other young kids. Scott was so mad. He just pointed to the pool and the designated victims got into the pool and the rescuers stood at the shallow end of the pool on the side of the pool.

Drew, Kyle, Andy, and Anna-in her human form were the rescuers. Jake, Sebastian, Kate and Alexis were the victims. Andy iced up and everyone else got into a ready position. " Okay victims standby rescuers ready" said Cyclops then he blew the whistle and the rescuers jumped into the water. Andy made an ice slide over to Sebastian; Anna jumped in and swam over to Jake. It was Kyle and Drew you really had to watch.

Drew had jumped in and was half way to Kate when Kyle shot him out of the water. Kyle then swam up to Kate and carried her out.

"Wrong victim Alvers and you just drowned two people," said Cyclops angrily.

"Yeah but look who I saved" said Kyle.

Alexis walked by "Creep" said Alexis.

Whoa sploosh Kyle and Kate fell back into the pool. The professor then came out with Ororo and Logan and looks disapprovingly at Kyle, but then smiles and says "Kyle why don't you change out of your uniform and wait for your dad to come pick you up I have to talk to Mr. Summers privately" said the professor. Logan and Ororo walked away as well.

Once they were all out of ear shot even Logan he spoke "Scott just because you have slight a dislike for Avalanche does not mean you can show the same hatred and mistrust that you still often show Lance". "I'm going to have to ask you to apologize to Kyle that is no way an adult should act especially an X Man Scott you know better and with that said the Professor wheeled away" said the Professor.

The Prof was right that was no way for an adult to act so sucking up his pride he walked back into the mansion to apologize. Scott found Kyle in the living room watching TV with Robbie Chris and Andy. "Hey guys could I talk to Kyle alone for a sec" asked Scott to the three other kids in the room.

"Fine but make it quick our shows coming on soon and I don't want to miss it" said Andy.

"Alright" said Chris.

"Sure Cyke" said Sebastian. Now the kids were gone Scott could talk to Kyle.

"Kyle I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you I shouldn't have acted the way I did just because I don't like your dad so much I'm still learning to get over the whole we act as one big team now thing" said Scott. "I really hope you accept my apology Kyle," he said.

Kyle was hesitant to reply. Then he replied "Well if you weren't such a tight ass I wouldn't have to be that way now would I but I do accept your apology anyway" said Kyle and he got up and left the room his dad had texted him that he was at the gate waiting.

"See you next week" said Kyle smiling evilly turning around before he headed out the front door. Scott groaned this was gonna take some getting used to. He got up and headed out the room as well he had some kids to punish for joyriding he couldn't believe they went joyriding in his car his precious car. There would be no more joyriding for those four ever again not if he had something to say about it.

Two days later

"Oh come on Uncle Scott this is so not fair" said Andy as he and Robbie were washing Scott's car as Scott sat in a lawn chair watching his nephew's wash his car. Drew and Alexis had got stuck washing the x van instead of Scott's car even though it was bigger they were a lot happier washing the van then their uncle's sports car.

"Well you should have thought about that before you went joyriding in my car," said Scott.

Robbie and Andy groaned, "Right no more joyriding" they said aloud to Scott. "For now anyway" they whispered under their breathe. Logan walked by smirking he of course had heard what the kids had said.

"What's so funny Logan?" asked Scott.

"Oh nothing one eye nothing," said Logan and he walked away down the drive.

THE END

Next Chapter: Board Games of Doom


	9. Chapter 9 New Ideas Help Please

Hey guys its me again I need ideas please I need new ideas please the more you come up with the more chapters I'll write I love audience participation


End file.
